


My Respite From Winter

by spacepixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Ashton, Blushing, Day At The Beach, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Party, Partying, Shy Luke, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepixie/pseuds/spacepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke spills Ashton's drink on him, Calum has a party-Angst and Fluff ensue. *I don't own any characters/lyrics used in this work*<br/>Title from Girl In The Sun by Allday</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Respite From Winter

Friday Morning 

Sitting in the scorching heat slurping  ice-cold slushies Ashton and his two best friends, Michael and Calum were debating their plans for the summer holidays when Luke (Ashton’s crush since pre-school)  walked past tripped on a rock and crashed into Ashton. The grape slushie in Ashton’s hand was now splattered against his school shirt. The freezing  ice-mixture  was pressed firmly into his chest as the boy on top of him rose to his feet, using Ashton’s pecs as leverage to lift himself up. Ashton looked into the boy’s eyes with anger,but his gaze softened when he looked into the cerulean orbs that stared back at him. _wow they're such a pretty colour_ he thought to himself.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry!” he shrieked getting off the boy and staring in shock at the mess he had made on the other boy’s shirt.

“It’s Okay, You’re really cute.You can do that any time.” Ashton murmured his gaze stuck firmly on Luke. _what did he just say?_ The boy blushed from all the attention he was getting from Ashton.

“You can have my shirt.” He offered _did he really just offer Ashton his shirt? This was a whole new level of embarrassment wait did Ashton just call him cute or did he imagine it?_

The boy  was staring up at him with a look of mingled confusion and fascination,his eyes gently trailing from Luke’s eyes to his shirt.  
“Uh it’s okay I’m sure I’ll survive.”

"It's Luke right? I think we have sport together. You should try out for the Soccer team, you're really good." Calum interjected trying to break up the staring competition between Ashton and Luke.

“But it's the last week of term.” Luke replied snapping his gaze from Ashton to Calum.

“Why are they holding it today?”

“Its for next semester mate, I’m sure you’ll get in so there’s no harm in trying out.” Michael  cheerfully exclaimed, he too had caught on to the intense staring competition.

“Thanks Calum, Mike. I’m really sorry Ashton.” Luke stammered as he readjusted his bag straps and walked towards the school as the bell rang.

“Why is he so hot? ” Ashton sighed to himself, flicking the excess ice off his stained shirt. Calum nudged him in the ribs and winked suggestively.

“I’ll let you find that out for yourself when you invite him to the party. You two better be there at 6 to help me set up.” With that he grabbed Michael’s water bottle and ran towards the school. Ashton turned towards Michael only to find that his other best friend had run behind Calum and was currently piggybacking on his shoulders wrestling the water bottle out of his  friend’s grip.

 

Ashton sighed in defeat, as he made his way to the administration to get another shirt. The lady looked at him disapprovingly as he had been there last week asking for a spare pair of pants.

“Mr Irwin, back again are we? What happened this time your girlfriend forget to take off your pants like last time?”

Ashton smirked at her. “She’s not my girlfriend, she  just happened to spill her ice-cream on my pants by accident as we collided in the canteen.”

She glared at him. “Mr Irwin this isn’t a clothing store you can’t just walk in every week because your girlfriend fuc-.“

Someone behind them cleared their throat. “Mrs Evans I trust you to not finish that sentence.”

Ashton snickered. “Mr Irwin your on-campus antics don’t amuse me if you or your partner can’t keep it in your pants then I suggest you seek another place of education.”

“B..b..ut.” Ashton began, gesturing at his stained shirt trying to defend himself.

The principal shook his head in disappointment “Mr Irwin if you don’t get to class this instant, you’ll be spending all your lunches in detention.”

“Ash there you are! Mr Wearther said that it doesn’t matter if you got paint on your shirt but to hurry up as he needs you to sign the written statement about using your artwork in the fair.” The new voice shocked the others, Ashton looked up at his saviour and realised it was Luke.

“Mr Hemmings, I trust you to escort Mr Irwin to Art class and tell Mr Wearther that I’m sorry to have kept Mr Irwin for so long.”

“Luke, I was just heading back to Art, do you think Mr Wearther will be angry at me for taking so long? ” Ashton exclaimed using Luke  as an opportunity out of the punishment. He smiled back at him and pulled his sleeve, dragging him towards the art building.

“Thanks man!” Ashton chuckled as the boys reached the art room.The boy nodded at him and then smiled. “It was the least I could do for that and besides old Wearther owes me a favour. “ He stated motioning at Ashton’s stained shirt.

Luke smiled at him and put on an apron and began to arrange his paints, Ashton seeing that the boy was busy, quickly grabbed the boy’s arm and scribbled Calum's address on it followed by a smiley face.

“Be there tonight?” it was more of a demand than a question as Ashton skipped out of the classroom to Maths.

Later that night

As soon as people started flooding in, Ashton lost sight of his two best friends. _They’re probably in Calum’s bedroom making out_ He thought. He snagged a red cup from the kitchen counter, the clear liquid sloshing around as he lifted it to his lips. As he swallowed down the bitter drink as he heard a deep voice calling out his name from across the room. He choked at the sight of Luke  his blonde hair was styled in a quiff,his smile hard to miss in the dimly lit room and his black skinny jeans and t-shirt clinging to his body like a second skin. _Holy shit I think I might have gone to heaven cause that boy has the looks of an angel._ Luke headed towards him, his eyes sparkling when he saw Ashton despite the dullness of the room.

 

"Luke!" Ashton called out waving his free hand at the boy. When he got near enough Ashton pushed a plastic cup of orange juice into his hand.

"So did you try out for the soccer team?"

"Yeah I did,Coach says that I’m guaranteed a spot next semester."

"That's so good Lukey, i’m proud of you!"

Luke blushed "I hope the principal didn't catch you during Lunch to make you go to detention."

"He let me off, apparently he spoke to Mr Wearther." Ashton laughed knowing that Mr Wearther was so disorganised that a tiny slip-up wouldn't hurt the boys' story.

 

 

After a few minutes of polite chat Ashton blurted “I want to gooo to the beach!” hitting his cup with Luke’s.

“You”re drunk Ashy.”

“Ashy?”

“I hope you don’t you mind.” Luke chuckled smiling at Ashton.

“course  not, I think it’s cute.” he leaned forward, his breath hot on Luke’s neck.Goosebumps littering their skin.

Luke pulled away taking a sip from the cup, it was overly sweet and he choked as it went down.

“Are you okay?” He asked concern washing through his hazel eyes.

Luke blushed furiously as he coughed to clear his throat.

“Yeah I’m good” _must’ve got lost in those beautiful hazel eyes of yours_ he thought.

“You look really good tonight” Ashton purrs moving in closer to Luke _wow he’s so close he can smell the other boy’s colonge, mixed with his body wash. He can see his eyes darkening from bright blue to near full blown despite the darkness in the room. He can hear his breathing despite the loud music blaring from the speakers._

A pretty girl approached the boys, smiling flirtatiously at Ashton whilst shaking her empty cup at him "you owe me a drink Irwin." she slurred. Ashton jumped away from Luke instantaneously and smiled politely at her "And you owe me a new pair of pants Nicholson." lightly touching her arm.

“Don’t lie Ash you loooove visiting Mrs Evans,by now she probably has a huge crush on you,”

“Ugh no way she hates my guts!” he protests. Shooting a look towards Luke who’s not paying any attention to him.

 

 

Luke feeling like a third wheel, turned away from the conversation and began making his way to Calum.

" Cal!" he called as he approached the boy, Calum raised his plastic cup in mock salute at him and patted him on the back.

"Is that alcohol?" he asked motioning to Luke's cup.

"Uh no it's Orange juice."

"Orange juice? I didn't know I owned orange juice." Calum chuckled.

"Ashton gave it to me.”

"Ah of course he did." Calum smiled to himself noting Ashton’s caring nature toward Luke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked his cheeks turning pink.

"Nothing.“ murmured Calum smiling to himself, despite being drunk he could see Luke's feelings for Ashton as clear as day.

"So I heard that you tried out for the team."

"Hmm yeah."

"Do you think you'll get in?"

"Mm maybe.”

"I love you."

"Yeah me too."

Noticing Luke wasn’t paying any attention to him he quipped "So you like Ashton's rock hard coc-."

"Cal! What the fuck!? I leave you for a minute and you’re already going on about someone else’s cock." Michael complained as he approached the two,he sipped at a red cup before handing it to Calum.

"Actually Mikey, Luke hasn't stopped checking out Ashton since he got here." Calum chuckled motioning to Ashton and Sabrina.

"Oooh Lukey's got a cruuussh." Michael teases poking Luke's sides.

Luke blushed  "I do not! I just think he's cute and swee-Holy shit he's coming over what do I do?"

Michael and Calum burst into laughter as Ashton approached the group.

"Ooh look your lover is coming over!" Michael teased,earning a punch to his stomach from Calum, with a whispered ‘Shut the fuck up Mike!”

"Who's lover?" Ashton asked as he slid in next to Luke.

"No one." the three of them replied in unison.

"Luuuuke I'll give you some of my vodka if you tell me." Ashton slurred pushing his cup towards Luke.

"Ash you're drunk....Luke take him home." Calum replied pushing Ashton into Luke's arms.

"But I don't know where he lives." Luke replied rolling his eyes in Calum's direction.

“You're the only one who isn't drunk.” Calum offered smirking at the two.

"What about Michael?"

"Michael is drunk so he’s staying here.” He replied flashing a suggestive smile at Luke.

 

Luke pulled Calum aside and hissed. "Are you insane? Can't you get his girlfriend to drive him home, she seems pretty eager.You can have sex with Mike whenever. “

“Keep your voice down Hemmings!” Calum hissed back,not wanting Ashton to pick up on their conversation.

Ashton on hearing this approached them " You don't want to drive me home?"

"Its not that....your girlfriend just seemed to enjoy being around you so I suggested that she drive you home.” he replied bitterly.

Calum and Michael moved to the side not wanting to get involved with the arguement.

 

"She isnt my girfriend and we're just friends." was Ashton’s cheery reply.

"Are you sure about that,because she seemed pretty eager. She was touching you all over and her dress was so low." Luke remarked jealously.

"I can assure you Luke we are just friends there's nothing going on."

"She was practically drooling all over you.” attacked Luke. _Why am I so jealous?_ he thought to himself _it’s not like he likes me back_

Ashton shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you like her or something? Because you can totally go for it, there's nothing going on with us." he replied feeling hurt by Luke’s insistence. _Did Luke really think that he was flirting with Sabrina?_

"No of course not,she just seemed like she was looking for the spare bedroom." he joked cruelly.

"I can assure you Luke nothing is going on." Ashton repeated, internally cursing himself for engaging in conversation with Sabrina.

"She just had that look in her eye Ashton,you did too. You make a wonderful couple." Luke replied harshly. _H_ _e needed to stop but the words just kept spilling out._

"Please Luke can we not.” Ashton pleaded not wanting to go into detail about their past relationship.

"Is she waiting at home for you now? Is that why you want me to drop you at home because she's at your house, sprawled on your bed waiting for yo-"

"Fuck! Luke I told you to drop it. I can get home myself." Ashton shouted at Luke, tears brimming in his eyes as he headed for the front door.

Luke felt his stomach drop, he had gone too far and he had lost Ashton.

 

Monday afternoon 

"So you haven't talked to him since the party?" Calum asked sitting on Luke's bed on Monday afternoon.

"Nope." Luke replied fidgeting with his bed sheet,smoothing out the creases.

"It's Ashton he can't stay mad forever." Michael said as he walked into Luke's room with a plate of cookies.

"What are you even doing here Mike?" Luke asked frustratedly throwing a fluffy pillow at him.

"Uh Calum called me and your mum makes the best cookies!" Michael replied shovelling more cookies into his mouth unfazed at the missile that landed at his feet.

"What did I  even do wrong? I know I went a bit over the line but I was just teasing him about Sabrina...what's the big deal?" Luke sighed confused at how his actions turned out to hurt the person he cared about the most.

" Uh...well he wasn't exactly lying. She isn't his girlfriend, they broke up two months ago...he was just getting to be friends with her again after the incident." Calum offered.

"What incident?" Luke asked propping himself up on his pillow in interest.

Calum looked at Michael imploring him to tell Luke who was oblivious to the situation.

"They broke up because he caught her having a threeso-" Michael lied.

"Wait that was them?" Luke asked finally catching on.

"Yeah and you rubbed it in his face on friday night."

"Oh my god poor Ash. " Luke muttered as he face planted into his pillow.

"Why are you guys here instead of with him?" Luke asked after a few minutes.

Calum looked at Michael and then to Luke.

"He's not exactly taking our calls either."

"Why not?"

"Because he came back that night...to find you to apologise for getting angry and well you were already making out with that girl..”

"Why isn't he talking to you?" Luke repeated.

" We chucked his house keys into the pool.” Calum replied.

“Why?”

“Because we were in the middle of something and kept asking us if you were mad at him and if you hated him.” Michael  admitted.

" We need to find him!" Luke insisted  " I need to tell him the truth.”

"That you didn't know about the break-up of the decade?" Michael asked.

" I just need to see him." Luke replied staring at his feet.

" He's at the beach." Calum replied.

"How do you know that for sure?" Luke asked curiously.

"Because that's the place he goes to when he's angry and miserable. It calms him down to see the waves crash on the shore and people running alongside the shoreline immersed in their own world...it makes him feel like he belongs.It’s cheesy as fuck but it sure as hell cheers him up every single time."

"But he wanted to go to the beach on Friday night." Luke said remembering Ashton asking to go to the beach.

"Yeah so I’m guessing that conversation between his ex and him only looked cute and flirtatious on the surface but she must have told him about how happy she is.” Michael ventured, his eyes glued to Calum's.

"She wouldn't would she?" he directly asked Michael.

"She would." Michael replied disgustedly "They were never good together.”

"Luke get your things we need to go see Ash.” Calum said as he grabbed Michael's hand and pushed him into the car.

 

When they arrived at the beach it was so crowded that the boys had to search for any available speck of sand that wasn't covered by beach towels,  umbrellas or a tents. Locating a free spot became easy when Ashton came into sight. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt, green swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses rested on his face as he listened to music on his phone,his head shaking to the beat of his music.

"Here you go Luke." Calum said as he handed Luke a tube of sunscreen and a towel and pushed him into Ashton's direction.

"Ash.., ash...ASHTON!" Luke called out trying to get the boys attention.

"Luke? What the fuck do you want?" He replied pulling out his earphones and glaring the blonde boy.

This earnt him a dirty look from a mother nearby. Ashton  sighed in defeat as he packed up his things and walked towards a spot in front of a beach cabin. Luke followed him "Look I'm really sorry about friday night, I went overboard I didn't mean to hurt you.'

"You honestly didn't know?" Ashton asked seriously setting up his towel on the sand.

Luke shook his head “I didn't realise that she was your ex-girlfriend. I just assumed she was interested in you because she was all over you."

"She tends to get like that when she's drunk. She actually came over to tell me that she was much happier and that she's glad we broke up.Which funnily enough was 2 months ago but I guess people are alot more honest when they’re drunk."

"I'm really sorry Ash."

"She's right though, I am happier without her. We both don't have to worry about keeping appearances up around each other....we were both unhappy with the direction our relationship was heading. I just wish it didn't end how it did."

Luke nodded, as he placed his towel next to Ashton's "I'm sorry for embarrassing you the other night"

"Hey Luke can you put some sunscreen on my back?" Ashton asked as he peeled his white shirt off. Luke drunk in the sight of Ashton's well built body. His tanned skin and back muscles shifting as he made himself comfortable on his towel. _I can really get used to this_ he thought to himself, his mouth watering at the sight.

"Luke can you stop ogling my back it's getting burnt." He joked.

Luke flipped open the lid and began applying the sunscreen to Ashton's skin his hands gracing over the muscles in the boy's back savouring the feel of it under his hands.

"So why did you embarrass me?" He asked eager to keep talking to his crush.

Luke blushed despite Ashton not being able to see his facial expression. "I was jealous." he mumbled.

"Of Sabrina and I? Because like I said there's nothing going on and she's pretty,sma-"

"No I was jealous of the attention you were giving her."

"Luke I was talking to you before she came over and I was waiting for you to continue our conversation but you walked off, that hurt."

"Yeah because I felt like a third wheel and she was all over you. It was like I didn't exist, I didn’t realise I hurt you I thought you’d want to spend some time alone with her.”

"You said that we'd make a cute couple....what did you mean by that?"

"I thought you were flirting back with her so I assumed you were both interested in each other and you seemed happy when you came over to us."

"Well I was happy to see someone." Ashton mumbled turning to face Luke.

"Who?" Luke asked his voice regaining its bitter edge.

'It doesn't matter they were interested in someone else."

"But how can you know that for sure?"

"Because I  came back to talk to them and they...had already moved on." Ashton replied sadly.

"Moved on? What do you mean by that? Was she with another guy? Do you have her number? Maybe I can arrange something for you..to make up for being a complete dick the other night."

"HE was making out with a girl when I got back,no I don't have his number and I’m sure you could but I don't think he's interested in me like that."

"Ash there's no way to know that, we should go to talk to him. Maybe he isn't seeing this girl. Who wouldn't want you with your muscled body, fluffy golden curls, deep set dimples, your sparkling eyes, your adorable smile?"

"You really see me that way?" asked Ashton smiling up at Luke. It took all of Luke's strength not to kiss the boy's soft pink lips.

"I mean...sure you're attractive. You could have anyone falling at your feet."

"Or tripping over rocks and spilling grape slushies all over me?" Ashton joked, playfully punching Luke's arm.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Luke asked diverting the attention away from him.

"Well he spilt a grape slushie on me, he got me out of detention and even though he didn't want to drive me home the other night despite being ridiculously sober, I forgive him because he has the nicest hair,the cutest smile, the longest eyelashes,the friendliest personality and I’ve had a crush on him for a really long time.”

“But you were dating Sabrina.” Luke stated confused.

“That’s why we broke up, she found out that I had feelings for someone else.”

“But Cal and Mike said that she cheated on you via threesome.” Luke pouted at Ashton confused.

Ashton laughed at him, “Those two are ridiculous,I'm pretty sure that's just a rumour at our school.They knew I had a crush on you for a really long time so they made sure that you’d come and apologise just so we could kiss and makeup.”

“Oh, so I didn’t do anything wrong… apart from be a dick to you because I was jealous?”

“Well…. you were making out with some chick.”

Luke stared at him in confusion for a minute before it finally struck him.

“Ash you’ve have a crush on me for years and you still can’t tell me apart from my older brother.I left after you, the party didn’t seem like much fun if you werent there.”

“Oh oops I’m really sorry then that I made you come to the beach and apologise for nothing.”

“It’s okay, but what are you going to do so I can forgive you?” Luke teased.

"I'd do this.” Ashton replied as he pulled Luke on top on him and passionately kissed him.

 

"I told you they'd get together, you owe 10 bucks!" Michael teased Calum playfully punching his arm as they walked out from behind the cabin.

"Oi mate I didn't make a bet with you so I don't owe you a cent!"

"You so did! Fine 5 bucks then." Michael retorted giving Calum his best puppy dog eyes.Calum smirked back at him not falling for his boyfriend's tricks.

"No money for you but you can get a kiss." Calum replied grabbing Michael's chin and putting his mouth atop of his.

  
“Oi love birds!  Do you want Ice-cream?” Luke asked holding Ashton’s hand and dragging Michael and Calum along with them.

“Only if you’re paying lover boy!”

"You should be paying! You chucked my house keys into the pool!"

"WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Calum blurted, whilst Michael reddened.

"You had your hands down each other's pants!" Ashton countered. Luke snuck a sidelong gaze at Calum and Michael before bursting out in laughter.

"You walked in on them!?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"They were doing it in public near Cal's pool,when I interrupted them,Mike grabbed my keys with THAT hand and chucked it into the pool."

"You two are disgusting!" Luke spluttered.  
"Whatever Luke you'd totally do the same if not worse." Calum fought back.Both Luke and Ashton blushed.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" Michael whined.

"I'm sure Cal will oblige." Ashton teased playfully punching Michael's arm whilst winking at him.

"Oh my god what did I get myself into." joked Luke face palming as Ashton snickered beside him.

 


End file.
